Westerly Lakes: An OC Fanficiton Story
by Abolte286
Summary: This is about a 16 and a half year old young man named Elijah Brooks and this is his tale as he trudges through parenthood at the age of a teen.


Westerly Lakes

Elijah Brooks, nicknamed Eli, a 16 ½ year old, was sitting in the Commons of Westerly Lakes High School of West Point, NE.

"Eli, what the hell is going through your head right now, because if you gave a crap about me, you would be focusing on our relationship and less about your other activities and groups of friends." Lynn Nelson, his girlfriend, who is 17, said.

"Well babe, I don't feel that every moment of my life has to be about us, I need some time where I can be alone and be free to do what I need to do." Eli said calmly.

"Can you even think straight right now. I don't think you are processing what I am saying to you right now. I am so fed up with you, and quite frankly what I am hearing you say." Lynn said.

"Lynn, why is it now that you are acting very offended over who I am seeing, who I am hanging out with, why and when I hang out with them as if it takes away from our relationship. Because I know from past experience that if I still have time left to hang out with you, I will usually do it. But now that isn't even good enough for you." Eli said.

"I'm done right now, I will call you or text you later when I feel like talking again, if I feel like talking to you." Lynn said before getting up and leaving.

Eli's triplet sister came over and sat down next to him.

"What was that all about?" Elaina said.

"Lynn is becoming pissed about who I am hanging with and when I hang with them, because she feels that we don't hang out enough and it is supposedly affecting _our_ relationship." Eli said.

"I would say call her later and check up on her when we get home. If you need any of us to help just text Ethan, Tony, Mom, Dad, or I, or whoever comfortable talking to." Elaina said.

"Thanks sis, I think I'm going to give Mom a buzz and talk to her, and if I still feel crappy, I will text you." Eli said.

He got up and gave his sister a hug, then began to walk towards the library, which is in the back of the school.

Eli then took his phone out of his pocket and clicked on his Mom's contact and let the phone dial.

"Mom, hey, I am having issues with Lynn. I don't quite know where she is coming from." Eli said to his mother.

"Well sweetie, I don't know what you're having trouble with. Try telling me what she is saying to you." Eli's mother, Tracy, said.

"She's saying that I should focus less on my other activities and other friends and more on her." Eli said.

"Well, from something that I know all too well from high school relationships, the types of things that can happen are things like this. You are at a point where Lynn feels that your time is limited because she probably is feeling insecure about something that is going on in her life." Mrs. Brooks said.

"Well I want to talk to her yet I don't want her to feel like that she is unloved or unappreciated, which I think is something that she could be feeling. Isn't that right?" Eli said.

"Yes it is, and I have many of my patients who are like that too sometimes." Mrs. Brooks said.

"Do you think that I should talk to her?" Eli asked.

"Yes, try and talk to her and give her a call once you get home from school. Also before you go did you talk to any of your siblings today while you were at school?" Mrs. Brooks asked.

"Yeah I talked to Elaina after this whole incident went down and I talked to Tony after second hour, but I didn't get the chance to talk to Ethan." Eli said.

"Well thanks for letting me know what's going on with your day and I will talk to you when you get home." Mrs. Brooks said.

"Alright Mom, I will see you later. Love you, bye." Eli said then hung up the phone.

The bell rang to end the lunch period, and Eli went to his eighth hour class, which was a Sci-fi literature class.

When Eli entered the classroom, his teacher, Mr. Lofferman, said hello to him as he was grabbing his seat.

"Today we are going to be reading some of the Star Trek: The Next Generation novels." Mr. Lofferman said.

"What happened to the Star Wars novel that we were planning to read?" Eli asked.

"Great question, the English department decided that we should you the Star Trek novels to help improve some of the Science Fiction information you get, that seems to be getting truer every year." Mr. Lofferman said.

Well this is just absolutely amazing, Eli thought, I can't even have part of an enjoyable day today. Hopefully the rest of the day goes better.

Eli pulled out his phone and began to text his sister.

 _Why can't this day go right?_ Eli asked in his text.

 _I don't understand Eli?_ Elaina replied.

 _Well I can't even read the books that I want in Sci-fi lit, and the whole thing with Lynn is just driving me nuts._ Eli said.

 _How did your conversation go with Mom?_ Elaina asked.

 _It went just fine. She wants me to call Lynn when I get home from school and then she wants me to show her some empathy and some support to get to the issue of why she wants to spend more time with me._ Eli said in his text.

 _Well that sounds good; let me know if anything else goes wrong. OK?_ Elaina asked.

 _OK, will do, I will talk to you later._ Eli said.

Eli then put his phone back into his pocket then he went back to paying attention to class.

At the end of the day, Eli headed out towards the car that he drove everyone in the family that he went to school with.

"Hey Eli, come and hang with us later on tonight," Eli's friend, William "Will" Tanner, said.

"I will text you late if I am coming to hang out," Eli said.

"Alright man, I will see you later," Will said.

"Eli, unlock the car for crying out loud," Tony, Eli's 14 year old brother, said.

"Sorry Tony, here you go," Eli said unlocking the car. "Where are Ethan and Elaina?"

"I thought I saw them on my way out," Tony said.

"I'm going to call Ethan," Eli said.

Eli took his phone out and clicked on Ethan, his triplet brother's contact.

"Hey where are you at?" Eli asked when Ethan picked up.

"Elaina and I are coming, we'll be out there in like 3 minutes. we have to grab something," Ethan replied.

"Alright well make it speedy. I would like to get home," Eli said.

after the three minutes passed, Ethan and Elaina came outside of the school and got into the back of the car.

"Sorry, we were grabbing stuff for a project she has to do," Ethan said.

"It's OK, I am just really anxious to get home," Eli said.

"Why what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"I just have some business to take care of," Eli said.

It took them ten minutes to get home. Once Eli parked the car and turned it off, everyone went inside.

"Hey mom, we're home," Eli yelled.

"Hey guys. Eli, don't forget to call her," Mrs. Brooks said.

"Call her? Who is this person," Ethan asked.

"I'll tell you later," Eli replied calmly.

Eli took his bag and went down his room and then he closed and locked his door.

He then took out his phone and clicked on Lynn's contact.

"This is Lynn."

"Hey it's Eli. Look babe I am sorry about earlier, I reacted completely irrational, and I should have handled that situation differently. I just want to see how you are doing," Eli said.

"I'm sorry I was acting that way, but I have to tell you something, and it's so important that you listen. I'm so ashamed to say this but I'm experiencing the side effects of pregnancy," Lynn said.

Eli dropped his phone. _What am I going to do?_ Eli thought.

"ELI! HELLO!" Lynn yelled.

Eli picked up the phone and responded to her.

"Sorry babe, can I call you later." Eli said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," Lynn said. "Love you."

"Love you to, bye," Eli said and then hung up.


End file.
